The Master and His Shadow
by Sweey
Summary: After witnessing his parents' death but having no memory of his true origins, Edge is now an orphan. Lost and forgotten by everyone. But someone else has also lost everything and is searching for an apprentice. Will Edge be chosen... or will he not?
1. The Prologue: The Fires of Darkness

**Sweey: This is yet another story about Edge and…. someone else.. if you know, don't guess yet! You'll spoil the story for others! **** haha anyways, this story is for Candy the Hedgehog! **** Thanks for being such an encouragement to me my friend! ;D Anyways, this is the mere prologue to the actual story. Once again I am delving deeper into the life of the favored Edge! :D Now please enjoy!**

~_**The Master and his Shadow**_~

**Prologue: The Fires of Darkness **

"Everyone, flee! Flee if you value your lives!" a frightened man yelled from beyond the chaos.

Edge's young eyes dashed to where he could escape. Chaos flared all around him. The fire lions had returned in the night and were hunting upon the small village.

"Edge come quick!" he heard his brother's raised voice call to him.

The young boy turned and ran to him. Together they dodged the fire and crumbling pieces of the village, one of the many known in Ivo the twin planet to Elibis.

Burned and half eaten corpses lay in the road way, no longer able to be identified for their bodies were marred by the lions of fire. It horrified them, but they ran on; pushing away the dreadful possibility that they may have known them. Though they both knew it deemed true.

As they reached the safety of a distant hill, Edge turned and beheld a dreadful sight. He could hear his brother's sudden intake of breath as he too saw the horrible scene.

There father and mother were fighting back a fire lion. They could see in the distance two more approaching from behind. Edge's body was stunned and his voice was muted by fear's cruel spell.

He watched helplessly as his brother ran forward to help his mother and father. He watched as they were all slaughtered and devoured. His brother though, managed to escape and ran towards Edge, despite the wounds that had been inflicted upon him by the flaming beasts.

"Butterfly kisses those things are horrible!" he heard his brother curse under his breath as he watched the beasts flee the sight as the legendary Sir Arthur and his fellow knights entered the battlefield. "If ever I one day get the chance… I'm going to avenge our parents." He turned and looked sternly at his younger brother, Edge. Then they embraced, sobbing for the loss of their family and friends.

Suddenly a fire lion burst forth from behind. Edge and his brother were torn apart and he watched as the beast carried his brother away. He ran forth and tripped over something. Edge swiftly picked himself up and glanced at the thing that had tripped him. Two blades, his father's and his brother's lay crossed in the rich grass of Ivo.

Quickly he retrieved them and darted after his brother being held captive by the fire lion.

The trail of ashes led him straight to the Gash which was a deep, almost cavernous valley. It was almost a small canyon. Swiftly, the young Ivoian lowered himself down and made his way to the depths of the Gash following the ash trail into a clearing.

He could hear them now. But above the roars of the fire lions was the sound of another voice. Edge dared to glance then reeled out of sight again. It was a Satisan. He listened.

"You little Ivoian scum! Tell me where your king is!" Edge heard the Satisan demand.

"I'll not utter a word to the likes of you!" he heard his brother snap.

The Satisan growled, "Burn him again." Edge scowled fiercely. How could the man be so casual about it all? The only way, Edge knew, was that he was as cruel and black hearted as the Emperor of Darkness himself!

The sound of his brother's screams bashed Edge out of his thoughts like a massive mace. It shocked him and brought him terrible pain. Then it ceased.

"Tell me where he is! Tell me where Anduin is!" The Satisan demanded.

Edge heard his brother grunt in pain. "He sure is a thorn in your side isn't he? Why don't you go find him yourself? Send out your little minions after him!"

The Satisan did not hesitate to slap Edge's brother in the face.

"You're starting to become a nuisance too, you little prick!" the Satisan boomed.

"I'll gladly continue to prick even harder!" Edge smiled at his brother's sarcastic remark.

"Hmph," the Satisan grunted, obviously trying hard to retain himself. "Tie him up and throw him into the ship's brig. I'll deal with him later."

Edge's eyes widened. He'd have to act now or his brother would be killed. He pulled out the two blades; one black, one white. '_Like Ivo and Elibis,'_ thought Edge as he ran out and cut down one of the beasts.

Another came upon him before he was ready and burned his hand. He heard the Satisan emit out a terrible laugh. "Foolish boy! Fire Lions, capture him then take him to the edge of the Gash. Leave him there to die."

But before he could even get out the rest of the order, Edge made it to his brother and cut him free. But before he could hand off his brother's sword, he could feel terrible burning all around him and darkness washed in around him as he slowly faded into an unconscious state.

X

Light, Edge saw it. Slowly shifting and dancing in his blurred vision. Gradually he began to make out a figure standing over him. He was in too much pain to recognize the indistinct shape as Sir Arthur.

Edge could hear his own heartbeat echoing in his ears as his entire body throbbed in pain. In the far distance, he could hear voices that seemed to echo through his mind, as though his bones were a series of aching caves.

"Is he okay?" one voice asked.

"His hands are burned badly… and he's unconscious." Another deeper voice replied. It was close and comforting to Edge, despite the distance his mind told him that the men were.

"Shall we take him on board?" the first voice queried.

"Yes." The deeper voice answered. "We'll take him to an orphanage when we reach Latin City on Elibis."

An orphan? He was and orphan? Before another thought issued itself in Edge's mind, the young Ivoian fell yet again under one of nausea's cruel spells. 

**Sweey: Well that bout wraps it up! **** I wonder what's going to happen to poor Edge next? :c did anyone notice the hints I gave? I WONDER who Edge's brother is….? I do know of course…. But do you? :) hmmm? Gimme your best shot! Anywho, REVIEW! PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK! NOOOOOOOWWWWW! **** thank you!**


	2. Ch 1 Alone Together

**Sweey: So here is the first chapter. **** I hope you enjoy this one. I was listening to Images of War and Lost and Forgotten by Audiomachine. It really went well while I wrote this. **** if you're interested to listening to it, here are the links:**

**.com/watch?v=xHNddG-BCJ8**

**.com/watch?v=HkolNPRsZFs**

**Enjoy this chapter and review when you finish! ;D please!**

~_**Chapter 1 Alone Together**_~

Edge shot away, eyes widened, chills sliding up and down his back, and cold sweat trickling down his brow. His nerves were shaken beyond recovery and his breath came in ragged gasps.

Edge's eyes darted around as he realized that his nightmares still deemed true. After all these years things hadn't changed. He was still an orphan in Latin City on the Twin Planet of Ivo, the planet Elibis.

No one here wanted him… he was an Ivoian after all. No matter how closely related he was to the Elibans, no one wanted the quiescent child. Even those who held much sympathy for him did not want to own him.

Hastily, Edge buried his face in the feather filled pillow and shifted to one side on the sawdust stuffed mattress and began to sob fiercely.

"Edge?" a small, gentle voice whispered.

Edge's eyes were swollen with tears as he looked up to his friend. "Hello Venia…" he greeted wearily.

"You okay?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. She slipped beside him on his bed.

Edge nodded, smiling assuring that he was okay as he wiped away the last of his tears. Over the years, the two had grown very close, creating a unbreakable brother/sister bond between the two of them.

Venia frowned already knowing he was bluffing. She had been here as long as Edge had. It was obvious he wasn't okay.

"You're having nightmares again aren't you?"

Edge looked up with little shock that she had guessed right. He knew now that it would be foolish to say no. "Yes… and they've gotten worse. They're so vivid now that it's almost like I'm really there…" his voice trailed off as he thought about it.  
Venia was quiet a moment before she spoke again. "Do you want to talk about them?"

Edge shook his head vigorously, "No!" It's enough having to go through them without me having to think about them again!" he jerked his blankets back as the cold sweat returned. "Besides, it's no use, they'll never go away. I've had them since I was young,"

Venia rested a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at her and they embraced.

Venia broke away slowly. "Do you feel okay going back to sleep? Or do need me to stay?"

He looked at her and realized she must be exhausted. "No… but I'll be fine." He looked up at her smiling as best as he could manage.

"You sure?" she asked.

Edge nodded, "Of course. Night Venia." He said as he slid back into bed.

As the girl made her way back to her own bed across the room she turned and smiled at him. "Good night Edge. Sleep well."

As Edge lay there in his bed he glanced over at his friend and noticed that she was finally asleep. He had been trying to for hours but had failed. He couldn't fall back asleep for fear the nightmares would become true. Without realizing it he fell back into the nightmare filled slumber. He woke up several times in the night longing for the pale gray of the morning light to beam gently through the windows but it was always the hopeless void of black, unmoving shadows that came with a moonless, cloudy sky.

X

Edge sat straight despite the temptation to slouch. It had been yet another sleepless night at the orphanage and he was exhausted from the series of wakeful nights he'd had for the past month. Still, he wondered what his nightmares meant. He knew they had really happened, he just didn't know the names of anyone he saw there. He didn't even remember the name of the armored warrior who had been said to rescue him. He knew for sure though that he was an Ivoian but why he was still alone at the orphanage he did not know.

Everyday at this same time, families or individuals would come and choose a child to adopt. Over the years Edge had learned that he shouldn't get his hopes up. Of all the orphans, he had been there the longest. That is, save fore Venia and a handful of others.

Edge's eyes slid to where another boy sat. He was more muscular and a great deal taller than Edge, but while Edge rarely spoke a word, this boy made up for his absence. The other boy's eyes locked onto his.

"What are you lookin' at Ivoian brat?" The boy was referring to the fact that the Ivoians were very kingly and rich.

"A yappy boy named Benkc…" Edge muttered. A chain of laughter and giggles flowed from the other children. Benkc's eyes glared daggers at them and they instantly stopped.

Benkc looked back at Edge. "You know why no body likes you?"

Edge let his eyes meet Benkc's and the bully found a deadly warning in them as Edge waited for him to continue.

"Because you make stupid remarks and when you're not doing that you say absolutely NOTHING!"

Edge made a gesture of defeat, "Seems I don't have to since you make up for my speechlessness free of charge." Edge retorted calmly. The insult had been skin deep and did not penetrate Edge's emotions but the fact he remained emotionless after such a well thought out insult infuriated Benkc.

"You're and idiot! I bet you're parents faked their deaths cause they hated you so much!"

Edge glared intensely at the other boy. Benkc feared what he saw in his eyes but the bully was too prideful to back down.

"Do not act like you know everything Benkc," Edge began sternly, his eyes the only thing revealing his well masked fury. "For someone might someday actually believe you."

Though the insult was not intended to be funny the other children burst into uncontrollable laughter as Benkc's face reddened in fury.

"You should back down before you dig yourself a deeper hole than you're already in." a well liked boy named Gullen said. He placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Benkc merely scowled at his friend but took his advice none the less but he threw one last retort at the emotionless Edge.

"Just you wait Ivoian scum! Next time we get alone you'll wish you would've died with your parents that fateful day!"

Edge mentally rolled his eyes and looked to see if anyone had entered the room yet. To his shock, someone had.

Father Clondor stood beside a tall man whom Edge immediately recognized as an Ivoian. He studied the man closer.

In the man's head was a mysterious, flaming spear that seemed to have a heartbeat of its own. A large leather trench coat was thrown over the man's shoulders covering a weatherworn, maroon shirt. The man's face was forbidding yet welcoming. His gray-white, shoulder-lengthed hair framed his noble mid-aged face. But what intrigued Edge the most was the fresh scar shaped like an N.

Someone had made their mark on this man. Edge could only think of one who could have done such a thing. A person who's name started with the letter N.

"Boys, stop arguing at once! We have a guest!" Father Clondor demanded then gestured to the kingly Ivoian. "This is Sir Thorn."

Edge swore he saw the Ivoian grimace at his own name being said.

"Father, Thorn is fine. We are all Twins." Thorn said.

Father Clondor nodded several times. "Well, which one do you want?"

"I do not know. I will tell you when I have decided." With that, the mysterious Thorn left the room leaving all to stare after in puzzlement.

"Well that was weird…" Venia declared softly.

"My thoughts exactly," Edge murmured from the corner of his mouth but despite his emotionless appearance, he was intrigued by the tall Ivoian named Thorn. Though he wasn't quite sure why.

**Sweey: Well there you have it! Be sure and throw me a review! :D Thanks you guys! **


	3. Ch 2 Awareness

**Sweey: Well, this chapter I played a LOT by ear! So cut me some slack! I was cleaning today! And when I say cleaning…. I mean DEEEEEP cleaning! :D sorry bout all the stupid, ridiculous typos in the last chapter. In case you didn't catch the two I did here they are: **

**Edge shot away (instead of Edge shot awake)**

**In the man's head was a mysterious, flaming spear that seemed to have a heartbeat of its own. ( In the man's HAND was a mysterious….blah blah blash, yaddah yaddah, yaddah! **

**WOW! DON'T I FEEL DUMB AS A WADDLE DEE! (not that they're dumb… no offense to you Waddle Dees out there) **

**haha well anyways, enjoy this incredibly dull chapter. (sarcasm intended)**

**(since when have I put things in parenthesis?") **

~_**Chapter 3 Awareness**_~

Edge sat quietly in a window seat reading a book contentedly as he waited for Venia to return from the tailor.

Yesterday had been a wonderful shock. To their delight, a kind innkeeper and his family adopted her some minutes after the arrival and departure of the mysterious Thorn.

Jealousy never crossed Edge's mind after her adoption. He was overjoyed for her but even so, pain crept into his heart.

For one thing, Venia was his best friend. Without her comforting presence and her understanding to be there for him throughout his unpleasant days at the orphanage he would be all alone. He could already feel his heart twist in pain.

The other reason he felt such pain was the hopelessness he felt that came with the years of unbelief or faith that he'd ever be able to leave the orphanage. He would've run away earlier but he couldn't find it in himself to leave Venia behind to be alone and unprotected.

Edge perked up from his book his eyes lighting up when he realized the truth in his own thoughts.

Now that Venia was leaving and adopted, Edge would be free of any guilt or doubt should he decide to run away from the orphanage.

Edge suddenly felt a sensation that someone was watching him. He looked out into the empty leaving room fearing that someone might have read his emotions to his motives behind them. When he found no one he resided to looking into the fire. It looked different he noticed. Instead of a bright, revitalizing, orange flame the fire was a gentle, calming shade of reddish pink.

Once again he felt that same sensation from before that someone was watching him. He wasn't sure who it was but the feeling was unmistakable.

There was a burst of laughter in the courtyard below and his attention was consumed by it. Benkc and a group of children were circled around Venia laughing at her.

Hurriedly, Edge placed his book on the window seat and rushed down the stairs that led to the front door. As he burst forth through the door he could hear the scoffing remarks and understood the situation more clearly almost immediately. To his shock it was Gullen making the hurtful remarks. They were all making fun of Venia's new dress. Quickly he went up and stood between the bullies and his friend.

"Stop," he demanded sternly.

"Get outta here Edge!" one kid shouted.

"Yeah, we've no use for your witty head here!" another added.

"Besides, look at her dress! I mean LOOK AT IT! It's all yellow and sunny! You gonna make eggs sunny-side up Venia the maid?" Gullen mocked.

Edge looked sternly into the eyes of Gullen, but showed no sign of his anger as he waited patiently for Gullen to realize how foolish he sounded. Soon, most of the children dispersed realizing how ridiculous the other boy was acting who at first seemed rather bold.

Gullen looked around at the other children that left his side and stood on Edge's, "What are you doing siding with that piece of Ivoian scum?"

The children mirrored Edge's stern gaze and stood silent.

Gullen's eyes locked upon Edge's now, his face reddening more and more by the minute. "So, you're gonna play your tricks of _mutiny_ against me!" He said, referring to the fact that Edge never said much and was often mistaken for a mute.

Edge cocked his head at the older boy as if to say: _Say what you like, I'll not reply nor budge from this emotionless state._

Gullen gritted his teeth in anger, "Aren't you the gallant one! HA! More like a coward! You'll stand up for something but you'll get stage fright and won't utter a word!" He thrust his fist towards Edge's stomach but the young Ivoian merely took a slight step to the side and watched the punch go by, unharmed.

Gullen growled and threw his fists again and once again Edge shuffling his way from harm.

Gullen's anger finally had built up to the point that he exploded onto the Ivoian and Edge, being the nimble, witty lad he was, easily dodged the assaults, inching his way to the side of the other boy. One fist though, managed to land home on Edge's left shoulder. Slightly shocked by his own success Gullen stood for a split second waiting for Edge to move, but he did not. For As Gullen threw the next punch, the children cheered with delight as Edge stuck out his foot sending Gullen sprawling for the ground like a crumpling castle tower.

When Gullen regained his senses he jumped up and dashed away, later leading Father Clondor towards the group of children. Quickly, they all scattered away, leaving Edge there to fend for himself.

Father Clondor's face was reddened with irritation as he reached Edge. He turned to Gullen, "So Edge here started making fun of Venia and then attacked you for standing up for her?"

Gullen nodded and as Father Clondor's gaze fixed upon Edge, he smiled wickedly at his own evade of his wrong actions.

"Is this true? Strange that you would strike out at your best friend. I would have expected better of you. Did really you do all that?"

Edge stared sternly into the eyes of the orphanage father as he slowly shook his head in a silent answer to the false accusations.

Father Clondor didn't buy it though and he grabbed Edge by the arm and began to drag him away.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked back at Venia in her yellow dress. She looked so pretty, Edge thought to himself. He even allowed a small smile to break through his stern features.

"What now?" Father Clondor asked irritably.

"Edge didn't make fun of me," Venia revealed, as she did so, the children began to gather again. "Gullen did. Gullen started the fight."

Father Clondor's gaze shifted over the nodding heads of the other children.

"So it seems," he said, releasing his grip on Edge's arm. He turned sharply and snatched Gullen's. "Come on you!" He growled.

Edge turned to Venia and the exchanged smiles. As she left his side, he frowned. What would become of him when she left the orphanage?

X

Edge once again sat in his seat among the other children in the living room. Father Clondor had called all the children to the room as someone was getting adopted. He looked up as the orphanage father returned to the room followed by that mysterious Ivioan, Thorn.

Edge looked to his side where Venia usually sat, about to say something to her when he remembered she didn't need to be there because of her circumstances. His gaze fell again upon Father Clondor as he spoke.

"Sir Thorn has decided whom he shall adopt. Please sit still and be quite while he speaks."

Once again, Edge saw the Ivoian wince at his own name mentioned. Edge sat quietly, waiting for Thorn to speak.

"As Father Clondor said, I have made my choice. I would like to adopt you."

Edge was shocked when Sir Thorn's gray eyes fixed themselves upon him and he gestured for him to stand. After so many years of not being chosen, Edge had set his heart upon the fact that he'd never be adopted so hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was still in reality.

"Now Edge, come forwards." Thorn gently, once again gesturing for him to draw closer.

"So _this _is your decision?" Father Clondor asked in disgust. "The boy rarely ever talks!"

"That's one reason I like him so much. It means more listening and less questions for me to explain twice." Thorn answered smoothly. "Besides, that one over there makes up for his wordlessness," he added, gesturing towards the whispering Benkc.

Father Clondor frowned in agreement, tilting his head to the side. "Very well. Edge," he said fixing his gaze upon the young Ivoian, "Go gather your things."

With Thorn quietly following behind him, Edge moved up the stairs to the bedroom and moved to his bed. Reaching beneath it, he pulled out a small box with some memorable things such as letters and a picture of Venia as well as his two swords: Elibis and Ivo.

Thorn raised an eyebrow slightly at how the boy carefully handled the two curved blades. He smiled to himself; he liked this boy more already.

Together they made their way back to the living room and Thorn allowed Edge to say their goodbyes.

"Bye Edge," Venia whispered quietly into Edge's ear. "Come visit sometime and write me every day."

Edge nodded smiling. "I will." He assured her.

When he was done, he happily shadowed Thorn out the door of the orphanage then through the field and finally through the entrance gate. To Edge's shock, no ship sat in the lot, instead he watched as Thorn moved towards a silver and green wheelie. Thorn looked up at him as he mounted the creature.

"Well come on, boy! Let's go!"

Edge once again hesitated, "On that?"

"Unless you would rather walk somewhere you've never been then yes! And please do so before I age another year older." Thorn answered easily.

Edge finally mounted the wheelie, "What's its name?"

"His name is Shadowni." Thorn replied simply.

"Why don't you have a ship?" Edge asked.

Thorn paused, rolling his eyes. "And there I was believing you were the quiet one."

Understanding the unspoken suggestion, Edge put his lips together and refrained from asking anymore questions.

"Better my friend. Much better." Thorn said quietly as he urged the wheelie forward.

Edge had been unprepared for the wheelie Shadowni to be able to muster up such sudden speed. Not for the first time that day he wondered if he shouldn't try to escape but the idea was forgotten as he looked down upon the blurry ground. Instead of trying to escape, he held tighter onto Thorn's waist.

_"Such irony," _Edge thought sarcastically,_ "Such sweet, blissful irony."_

**Sweey: Well that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :D Until I get around to writing another chapter please do me a grand favor and review! :) I'd appreciate it much as I have had a rather rough and dragging day…. More than just cleaning…. **


	4. Ch 3 Home at last?

**Sweey: Well as you can see here I am making head way. In this chapter you will learn how much I love horses. The fact is, I make wheelies the replacement for those graceful beasts of our world. And ironically, I don't have much passion for cars compared to most peeps these days. So I had to ask my friend a LOT of questions including what exactly a buffer is….. :, **** So PLEASE enjoy this chaptah! **

~_**Chapter 3 Shadowship**_~

They arrived at Thorn's home in a short while after they left the last traces of Latin City. It was a quaint place in the middle of absolutely no where.

Edge dismounted Shadowni stiffly and watched dourly as Thorn swung easily from atop the wheelie.

"Come, let's go take Shadowni to his stall," he motioned for Edge to follow. Of course, it was Thorn who led the beast to the small stable beside the house.

Edge went through a long list of verbal instructions from Thorn on how to take care of a wheelie.

"Make sure he's spotless before you wax him. Otherwise dirt and nasties will become a permanent discomfort to Shadowni."

Edge rubbed the wheelie down for the fifth time that day. Finally, he began to work the wax over the surface of the wheelie,

Thorn stood beside a rack of tools, watching Edge's progress. "That's right. Now make sure you get an even coat over the wheelie's entire surface. That is, save for his eyes and tire. Once you've done that you'll use the curry to make the wax glossy and permanent," Thorn instructed, gesturing to where a small machine sat among the tools.

"Curry? Don't you mean the buffer?" Edge asked.

"No, I meant to say curry. That's what we Ivoians call it. Now, less talking and more working," Thorn demanded in the smooth, calm tone his voice always seemed to be in. Despite its calmness, it demanded respect and ultimately obedience from the young shadow.

"Why? You look healthy enough." Edge muttered under his breath.

"Good point," Thorn answered.

Edge's eyes widened as he continued to smear the wax upon the surface of the wheelie. He thought he had said it quiet enough that Thorn couldn't have possibly overheard.

Thorn sighed in mock sympathy, "But your feet don't look broken and besides, I'm not the one who doesn't know how to care for a wheelie. It's an important responsibility caring for a living creature. It's an even greater responsibility caring for a child!"

Edge looked up at him as he moved over to get the buffer, "Is that why you have no children?"

Thorn scowled at him, "Just get to work boy and stop asking unnecessary questions."

As Edge faced the wheelie again his eyebrow raised at the statement. He then pulled out the buffer and began to work the wax into the surface of Shadowni's coat, giving the wheelie a glossy finish. The wheelie followed behind Edge into his stall and eagerly waited for Edge's return.

Black oil fell from one of the buckets in Edge's hand chorused by the liquid gas that trickled out of the pail that Thorn held. The wheelie fervently began to devour his meal.

Thorn led the way back to the house and Edge shadowed behind his master into the house.

The house itself was no mansion but it was no shack either. Its walls were painted a dark tan and the trim and accents were a delicious chocolate brown. The place itself was well kept and free of clutter. There were several cases filled with books, odd looking knick-knacks, and several picture frames which were all turned faced down.

Edge reached out to lift one but an iron grip caught his wrist. He looked up slowly into the deep, forbidding, gray eyes of Thorn.

"No snooping," Thorn said grimly. For a moment, Edge wasn't sure if the Ivoian was completely serious, but the usual spark in the man's eyes was missing.

Edge nodded and glanced once more at the laying picture frames and shrugged. He'd eventually find out what was on those pictures sooner or later.

"There's an empty room upstairs for you. Go put your things away then come back here when you're done," Thorn jerked a thumb towards the spiraling staircase.

Edge nodded in reply and left to find his room.

He found the room set apart for him quite comfortable. Its walls were a light, pastille green that was trimmed with the same chocolate brown that occurred as a constant theme throughout the rest of the house.

There was a twin bed (_traditional in young Ivoian's bedrooms_) with a green and purple quilt laid neatly over it and a pair of thick, feathered pillows and its bed frame was painted again with the chocolate brown.

A trio of tall windows allowed the natural light to flood into the room over his bedroom. Two massive white cases that were crammed with various books and journals stood on the wall facing the left side of his bed. Many of the journals, Edge would later learn, were filled with the tales of many men and women that fought during the War of Lost Wishes.

Quickly, Edge placed his few belongings in various places and hung his few extra clothes in the closet that was on the wall opposite of the bookcases. As he walked around his bedside to leave from his closet he caught something in his peripheral vision. He laid one hand on his white blade, Ivo, and turned. He then stared blankly into his own reflection. Soon, Edge could make out the shape of a massive mirror mounted horizontally upon the wall next to his closet. He smiled at himself then left the room.

His room.

This was the first time Edge had ever even had his own privacy, let alone his own room. He already liked the sound of that.

He found Thorn in the kitchen and to his shock, the tall, broad-shouldered Ivoian was cooking.

Edge's skin crawled as he had a sudden doubt that the man may well be a cook rather than the warrior he had assumed of the Ivoian. Then he caught Thorn's keen, unmoving gaze staring back at him through the reflection of a pitcher hanging over the Ivoian's head. The stared at each other a long while before Edge finally allowed his gaze to fall from the other man's.

Thorn turned away to hide an amused smile. He then took on a troubled, distressed tone. "I need water but it looks as though they'll be no time for me to get any as I have to prepare the meat, cook it, then pick the vegetables, clean them, cut them up properly, boil water which I don't have, then put the veggies and meat in, add some spices and seasonings-" he inhaled deeply in mock anguish and torment, "but the problem is, is that I do NOT have any _water _which means I cannot cook the food, therefore means I shall probably go hungry tonight and eventually starve all because I HAD NO _WATER_! Though I suppose I should have to…" he said as he reached up for the pitcher hanging above his head the suddenly writhed away from it, hands pressed against his back, "And OH, MY ACHING BACK! Not only can I not make the food but I cannot make a proper beverage! …. Meaning tea…. Oh! If only there was some young and strong lad to help me with this unbearable chore!"

Edge rolled his eyes, effectively hiding his grin, and snatched the pitcher hanging above Thorn's head.

"There's a small stream down the hill," Thorn enlightened Edge. No longer was his voice filled with the misery it had had before. "And Edge," he waited till their gazes locked. "I'll estimate I'll be needing around forty of those buckets to fill those," Thorn spoke as he gestured toward a massive cooking pot and a large tea kettle.

Edge turned making no sign of his agony and grimaced as Thorn spoke again.

"And by the way boy…. You're training starts tomorrow in the morning." Thorn winked at Edge smiling darkly. "Oh and don't worry about what time you'll be waking up. I'll be sure and do that for you."

Edge nodded slowly unaware of how big his eyes were then turned and went on his way doing the chore that Thorn had assigned to him. All the while he wondered what dangerous prank Thorn was about to pull and what training he was going to be put through. He prayed that it had nothing to do with those pots that he was busy at work filling. Perhaps tonight at dinner he could get something out of Thorn while they ate.

Probably not.

**Sweey: Well! There's the next chapter! **** Hope you guys liked it! Thorn was being pretty ridiculous in this chapter. Hahah **** I wonder what lies in store for Edge. Guess you and will both have to just wait once again on my brilliant imagination to come up with something unfathomable now won't we! :, now, to figure out what exactly that is….. ****while I do, please review!**_**Heh heh that rhymed…**_


	5. Ch 4 Whistling Thorn

**Sweey: Well, I'll say this once, I won't be updating as frequently as I had due to the fact that school started yet again. I'm winging this chapter so bear with me! In this chapter, Thorn and I share the unique quality of having a REALLY spotless and clean house, then having a random room that has all our beloved junk in it and also serves as our multipurpose room. ****J**** I've always had SOME connection with Thorn…. Now I finally know what that connection is! **

**This is a link to the instrument that Thorn plays. It's the flute-like recorder thing. It's called a tin whistle or specifically a low whistle as I call it. Randomly found these guys… ****J**

**.com/watch?v=cdEvrUpp0-g**

~**_Chapter 4 Whistling Thorns_**~

A loud screeching rang in Edge's ears. He shot awake, nearly falling out of his bed, and came face to face with Thorn. He noticed that a large, silver pipe rested in the man's hand.

"Get up boy! As I informed you yesterday, your training starts today. So get up before the sun does! Let us go! Come!" He trotted out of Edge's bedroom leaving his young shadow to stare after him perplexed and confused.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of the twin sized bed then trotted down the spiraling staircase that led to the lower floor. Edge then heard frustrated mumbling coming from within a room he had never even noticed.

It was rather concealed from the rest of the house. Where the other rooms were open and inviting the door to the room Edge had discovered was hidden in small space in between the fireplace and the spiral staircase.

Edge inched his way around and looked inside discovering a room that was very much the opposite of the rest of the house. It was a cluttered work space and obviously the place where Thorn spent most of his time.

"Where is it? I could have sworn I put it in this cabinet!" he heard Thorn mumble crossly then he perked up quite a bit as he thought of another place the desired object was. "Wait! Maybe it's in there!" He moved hastily over to an old chest and gave out a grunt of exertion as he pushed open its top. Thorn let out a delighted murmur as he pulled out a smaller pipe than the one he had so rudely awoken Edge with. He turned and walked towards Edge showing no sign of being angry that the boy had been snooping and watching him in his 'secret' room.

"So, discovered my secret room did you now?" Thorn asked energetically. "Well, no matter, I've got plenty more!"

Edge tried to imagine where they were but did so to no avail.

Thorn grinned and motioned him to sit in front of the fireplace with him in one of the massive armchairs that sat before the hearth. He handed Edge the small pipe and produced another identical to it from a concealed pocket within the leather trench coat he seemed to always wear.

Up this close to the little pipe, Edge could make out the details. The hollow silver pipe was about as long as his forearm and had six holes down its surface in a line as well as a black reed at its top. It was an instrument he realized; some kind of flute-like piccolo thing. He looked curiously at Thorn.

"What is it?"

"It's called a penny whistle…. Or Ivoian tin whistle if you want to get technical about it." Thorn said shrugging and rolling his eyes with exasperation as though remembering a time when someone _did _get technical about it with him.

Edge nodded, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I am going to teach you how to play the instrument Edge! Of course that is if you think you can." Thorn challenged raising a brow.

Edge scowled slightly then nodded. He put his right hand over his left and began to blow gently into the reed. To his dismay the whistle only made a faint airy rumbling sound.

"Don't be afraid to blow with a little umph." Thorn encouraged while hiding an amused smirk.

To Edge's shock, as he blew with what Thorn called a little umph, the whistle screeched loudly, ringing in his ears.

Thorn waved his hands down, gesturing for Edge to lower the whistle.

"It must be broken," Edge declared a matter-of-factly.

Thorn nodded, "Most likely. Here, let me have a whack at it." He extended a hand towards Edge and the young shadow placed the whistle in Thorn's hand.

Thorn looked over the whistle, tossing it experimentally, and then held it up to his lips. As he blew into it, Edge held his ears, expecting the little tin whistle to screech again as it had before but instead the purest sound flowed like honey from the small whistle. He looked at Thorn in shock who looked back at him with equal surprise, though he had no idea that Thorn was pulling his foot the entire time.

"Guess you and I were both wrong!" Thorn affirmed, handing the whistle in Edge's hands.

"Guess so…. so what exactly is this teaching me?" Edge asked.

"Music is a very important quality to a warrior. It teaches him that mistakes are made and that to perfect something, he must practice until he perfects his art," Thorn answered.

"So you're a warrior after all?" Edge muttered to himself.

Thorn's brows came together, "Why yes of course. What'd you think I was a cook?"

"Yes, but then I was beginning to think you were a minstrel," Edge admitted.

"Well, at least you're honest," Thorn remarked. He positioned his hands on his whistle. "Now first off, your left hand should be over your right. Then, you'll blow firmly into the reed until you get a full sound."

Edge attempted but again he got an airy squeak.

"Try plugging the very top hole," Thorn suggested.

Edge attempted again and the whistle's tone was smooth and soft.

"A perfect B!" Thorn praised, "Now, try plugging the second hole. This should give you a solid A. That's it, now the next hole, G." Thorn continued coaching Edge until he reached the final sixth hole each coming out in a smooth, lovely tone.

"Now, I want you to keep practicing and perfecting the scale. Later I'll teach you the next step." Thorn assured as he stood and moved to his study. "Go outside with it. See how the wind affects the whistle as the environment around you affects the battlefield."

For hours Edge sat playing the notes over and over until finally he had them down. All of them: C, B, A, G, F, E, D, and of course there were the sharps and flats which were produced when playing half holes.

He hadn't even heard Thorn walk out onto the porch.

"You're doing well my young shadow. Let me now teach you the secrets of the whistle. You see, as the whistle has many individual notes, a sword has many different strokes. When you put the notes together," he performed a brief, slow melody, "they become something unique and as one just as a sword becomes so when the wielder swings it in a series of blinding motions. It becomes one with its wielder. Without the musician, the whistle cannot make music." He let the whistle fall from his hands and it fell to the grass muted. "Like so, a sword cannot be swung if it has no wielder to swing it. Therefore the sword becomes no more than a mere sharpened, metal stick upon the ground." He retrieved the whistle. "There are many different weapons in this world. All are unique and even more so according to their bearers and their emotions. A simple sword can be bore by a soldier, a knight, a king, a murderer, or even a dark lord. Depending on the heart of the wielder determines how the sword will be viewed, as a deadly weapon or a tool of justice. Just as whistles can be unique and different," he picked up the larger of his two whistles and played it. It came out in a deep, soothing tone producing a slow eerie song. Thorn then switched to the smaller whistle and played a fast, cheerful reel. "You see, as you learn to fight, you learn how to make a weapon beautiful not just a blind array of swings and slashes."

Edge nodded, understanding every word and analogy Thorn had spoken to him.

Thorn gestured to his whistle, "Now, let us continue playing."

They played for a few more hours and soon Edge was able to play many various songs with his master. Finally, they went inside for the night and went to go to sleep.

Before the departed to their separate bedrooms Edge handed the small tin whistle he had used for the day but Thorn pushed the whistle away and back to Edge. "It's yours, a gift from me to you. Now be ready tomorrow. The more intense part of your Shadowship shall begin then."

The young shadow nodded and they departed to their rightful rooms.

Edge placed his new Ivoian tin whistle beside him on his nightstand. With sweet melodies playing over and over in his head, he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

**Sweey: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and the music! ^_^ **


	6. Ch 5 The Thingy

**Sweey:**** Alright, it's been a while since I've updated anything so here we go! :D another chapter of this epic little story! Haha. Anyways, I'll be figuring out a schedule for myself this week as to when I'll be updating my stories. I think it would be better for both you and I as it would give something for you to look forward to and it would keep my life from going CRAZY! O_O so here's my regular schedule:**

**Monday-Friday**

**School- 8:15 am to 3:25 pm**

**Thursday- Piano lessons 3:30 to 4:30**

**Saturday**

**Nothing at all. I usually sleep in till around 9 am.**

**Sunday**

**Church – 9:30 am to 12:30 pm.**

**So that's my basic schedule. Of course everyday there's the assumption that I have chores and possibly homework. So most of my updates will be on the weekends, Mondays, Tuesdays, Saturdays, and Sunday afternoons. ****J**** So now that that's settled, why don't you go ahead and read this awesome chapter.**

**~_Chapter 4 The Thingy_~**

Edge woke up to a soothing melody and looked groggily at his bedside to discover Thorn playing his low whistle, Milo.

Edge grinned as he recalled when Thorn had told him the name. "His name is Milo Whistle." Thorn had said. Of course Edge immediately caught the verbal pun as 'my low whistle.' Despite how corny it was Edge laughed anyways for Thorn's sake.

Thorn smirked at him, "Gather your wits about you boy then come down and have some breakfast with me." He left the room and Edge quickly went about his daily routine.

After doing all that needed to be done, Edge trotted down the spiral staircase and was hit by the sudden smell of scrambled cheesy eggs (one of Thorn's secret recipes), bacon, oatmeal, and toast.

As he sat down at his seat and began devouring his morning meal, Edge noticed a curious mixture spread on his toast. He looked skeptically at Thorn, a question in his eyes but his mouth too stuffed with eggs and bacon to address the matter.

Thorn cracked a massive grin, "That, my young shadow, would be my secret spread."

Again, Edge wasn't fully satisfied and poked experimentally at the toast.

"It is a mixture of peanut butter and honey, measured in the perfect quantities to make a complimentary combination of energy and alertness." Thorn explained.

"You mean obnoxiousness," Edge put in.

Thorn snorted as he sat back in his chair interlocking his mitten-clad hands together to make a sling for his head. "No, I mean hyper activity with control."

Edge once again studied the moot substance that was smeared all over his golden toast. He shrugged and took a bite, threw fleeting look at Thorn who's by now broad grin was stretching further than before.

Edge's taste buds were thrown into a whole new world of taste. The mixture of the creamy, warm peanut butter and the sticky, coolness of the honey created the most amazing combination of deliciousness that he had ever tasted. He finished both slices in a matter of minutes, licking off the last traces of honey off his plate before tacking several satisfying drafts of his milk.

Thorn smiled, looking at him expectantly.

"That was delicious!" Edge exclaimed. "Sorry I ever doubted you!"

"Let this be a lesson to you, my young shadow," Thorn began with a hint of humor in his voice, "Always trust your master!" Though he spoke it in a joking manner, Edge knew there was nothing funny about it. He nodded his understanding with a slight side smile painted on his face.

Abruptly, Thorn stood up, nearly upsetting his chair in the process, and clapped his hands together.

"Alright! You get to work cleaning this mess up and I'm going to prepare the…" he paused to look for the right words, "thingy."

Edge eyed him with mock suspicion, "The thingy," he repeated flatly.

Thorn nodded, "Correct!" he paused again, "But I need some certain stuff to _wick-whack_ the thingy together."

Now Edge lost his sarcastic approach and his face twisted in utter confusion at his master, "What stuff?"

"Oh just the usual stuff, you know like the _watchya-muh-call-it_ and the _wishy-washy_." Thorn replied casually as he left the kitchen and left to go do work on the 'thingy'.

Edge's eye literally twitched as his stare followed Thorn out of the room. He shook his head attempting to free his mind from the confusion it was undergoing then set himself to cleaning the kitchen. Several times while he was doing so he heard Thorn say things to himself in the other room that consisted of phrases like, "_Where's that doohickey_?" or "_What I'd do to find another him-homp or a winkydonk! Well, I suppose this winkydink will do for now._"

"Edge," Thorn said as he entered the kitchen once again, "Have you seen my _widdlesnapper_?"

Edge stared blankly at him, frozen half way into drying a plate.

"Well, have you?" Thorn asked again.

Edge shrugged, "At this point, I still don't know the difference between a _winkydonk _and a _winkydink._"

Thorn's eyes lit up as he recalled the place his missing _wicklesnapper_ was, "Brilliant boy! I put it next to my_ thing-a-mah-jig _beside the-!" he paused in mid-thought, "Now where did I put that?"

"Is it next to the _watchya-muh-call-it_?" Edge guessed recalling only one name.

Once again Thorn's eyes lit up as he remembered where they were, "That's it!" Delightedly, Thorn turned around and left to work on the 'thingy'. He then called out to Edge. "My young shadow, go let Shadowni out in his paddock and practice your whistle in the front yard by the stream."

"Yes Master Thorn." Edge called back. Normally he would refrain from answering and instead nod, but knowing that Thorn couldn't see him and was in the other room, he was forced to yell his answer.

Hastily, Edge ran up the spiraling staircase and grabbed his nameless tin whistle out of his room then darted back down and out the door, running towards the stable to take care of Shadowni.

The silver and green wheelie followed Edge eagerly out to his paddock where he immediately began to dart around and flare its engine.

For a few minutes, Edge was content watching the wheelie then finally he took a seat beneath one of the many willow trees that grew along the stream. His hands moved skillfully over the surface of the whistle as he performed one of the many ditties that Thorn had taught him.

As he played he thought about the past events and how lost he had felt at the orphanage before Thorn came an adopted him. He began to wonder how Venia was doing at her new home with the innkeeper's family, but the thought was cut short when Thorn bellowed for him to come to the backyard.

Swiftly, Edge dashed to where Thorn was waiting and stopped dead in his tracks.

Before his eyes in the once empty backyard was a massive, extensive, and extremely difficult looking obstacle course.

"Like it? Took me no more than three hours to build it."

Edge nodded then caught a glimpse of all of Thorn's tools. Again, Edge's confusion grew. The only 'real' tools were a hammer, a mallet, a square, and a level. No wonder the grizzled warrior had lost track of his tools so many times, there were hundreds of them and many of them where practically duplicates of another. They definitely fit the category of _whatchya-mah-call-its_ and _whoosits_."

Edge looked up at his master curiously his eyes asking, '_How on earth did you manage to create such a masterpiece with all those useless gadgets?_'

Thorn snickered, "Yes, I know I have a lot of gadgets and gizmos but I needed every one of them!"

Edge snorted in reply.

Thorn raised an eyebrow, "Anyhow, it doesn't really matter how it got here, it just matters that it's here and it's usable. So why don't we get to work?"

Edge nodded and waited anxiously for his first task.

"First, I think I should give you this," As Thorn spoke, he pulled out a mystical, rectangular-shaped medallion made of gold. There was a large, diamond-shaped sapphire. Four opal stones sat on each corner and pointed sharply at the sapphire. As Thorn draped it around Edge's neck, he immediately felt a sense of strength and power running through his veins.

"This is a gathering stone. It can collect stones, maps, metals, and other items you might need with a limitless capacity. Don't loose it. It is your most vital possession as it is the source of your magic."

"My magic? So you're a mage?" Edge queried.

Thorn laughed softly and shuffled his feet, "No, well… the official name of a jewel-gatherer that people know us by is Amasi. We are the quiet law and the supernatural warriors. People hold us with fear and respect…. And a great deal of superstition."

Edge cocked his head at the term, "I've never heard of us before."

Thorn smiled, "I didn't expect you to. We Amasi are secretive and unsocial to most people. Most of us live on Ivo but there are an exceptional few here on Elibis. You may have heard of the man Tamen." He looked at Edge from the corner of his eye and smiled when the spark of recognition flared in the boy's eyes.

"That physic prophet?" Edge asked.

Thorn nodded, "The foolish false prophet of guessing is a more accurate title. He deserves to have his jewel taken away." He growled in disgust.

Edge frowned, "Who's going to do that?"

Thorn raised a brow at him, "Why don't we start this training business, shall we?"

Although Edge knew Thorn was using it as an escape to dodge the question he nodded several times as he was eager to begin.

Thorn smiled, "The first thing I want you to do is go through that obstacle course… without your medallion." He held out his mitten to Edge where he expected the medallion to be placed.

Reluctantly, Edge did as he was told and then turned to face the beginning of the massive obstacle course. This wasn't going to be easy but he'd do it nonetheless.

**Sweey: Well, I wonder what Thorn's obstacle course will force Edge to go through. Hmmm….. guess you and I will both just have to wait! **


	7. Ch 6 The Impediment

**Sweey:**** Well hello my friends! Here I am about to update yet another one of these glorious chapters! :) Look at me being so persistent! Well, I'll have you know that this chapter was actually supposed to be part of chapter 5 but I ran out of my precious time. :3 Well, ENJOY! BTW, if you have the song Ad Victoriam by Audiomachine available to you, I highly recommend you listen to it while reading this. I don't do this often but IT MAKES THE experience even more epic as I had this chapter in mind every time I listened to it when I first began creating the Shadowship between Master Thorn and Shadow Edge. :) But even without the epic instrumental music in the background this is a really outstanding chapter so go read! :D**

_**Chapter 6 The Impediment**_

Edge heaved in another rasping breath as he made it finally across the rope bridge. Before this, he had to step across a gap using only the small posts that created just enough of a foothold for the tip of his foot to stand briefly on before it started sinking. After that, he had to run across a narrow platform and avoid the swinging bricks that threatened to bash him off of the platform. Now, he stood wide eyed looking at the next hurdle for him to overcome: A massive wall made up of a frame that stood with vertical planks then several more lying horizontally creating just enough of a foothold that he could barely manage.

Slowly he made his way up the wall nearly falling several times but as if by magic he always seemed to find the strength to grab on again.

When he finally reached the top he glanced over at the tiny Thorn below and realized immediately that that had been a terrible mistake. He closed his eyes then eventually looked to see what his next challenge was. It was a simple rope ladder that led to the next platform. It would have been simple enough if it hadn't forced him to look down. Not only that but it had a gradual slope that grew more slanted as you went down to the lower platform below. This ladder would force Edge to fight his phobia of heights.

Shakily, he extended his right hand out and grabbed onto the first bar of rope. His body and mind all screamed in protest but he pressed on, angry that he was so scared of the drop below him. He couldn't recall why he had such a fear of heights or when he started becoming so wary of them but that didn't really matter now. His most important pursuit was to reach the platform below which seemed dreadfully far away right now.

Once, he almost fell through the gap between the rope sections and nearly lost his head with fear. Gritting his teeth he had used all the muscles in his back to pull himself back up to continue down the ladder. Of course, he was facing the platform, not daring once to turn around and not be able to see where he was going, trusting only in his feet to guide him safely down. No, he wasn't about to do that. He'd go the hard way where he could comfortably see his destination clearly and never let his gaze fall to the deadly drop below.

Finally, he made it.

"Outstanding!" he heard Thorn bellow praise to him from below. "Keep up the pace!"

Although his nerves disagreed with him, Edge pressed on. He didn't want to disappoint his master and as he went on, he began to wonder when Thorn's opinion had ever become so significant to him.

Mentally shrugging to himself, Edge lightly moved across massive dead branches that led to the platform that came subsequently to the one he'd just left, being very wary of the smaller branches that had rotted away and threatened to crumble beneath his feet until he reached the security of the platform beyond it.

Yet another wall stood before him but it did not shadow him with discouragement like the one prior to it. It was a simply built wall made mostly of tires which provided excellent handholds and footholds for him. With little effort Edge climbed up and over it, landing lightly on his feet on the other side.

Edge then came to a dangerously thin board. He threw a fearful glance at Thorn but the grizzled Amasi gave an encouraging jerk of his head towards the board.

Reluctantly but trusting Thorn's judgment, Edge slowly inched his way onto the board, using his arms for balance. He concentrated on it alone until his feet stepped onto the next platform revealing his latest test: four tilting platforms.

Swiftly, Edge jumped atop one, using his bodyweight to move the platform just next to the one in front of it and jumped before it collapsed. He repeated this process then jumped onto the monkey bars that hung overhead. Using all the muscles in his back he cleared them then swung to his final test.

The first rope he leapt onto was very short and he swung until he was within reach of the next then jumped onto it. Edge then descended halfway and jumped to the last and longest rope. Swiftly he slid down it until at last his feet met the solid ground to where a very pleased Thorn waited for him.

"You never cease to amaze me my young shadow," Thorn chuckled softly but then his face grew very serious. "Now do it again…."

Edge's eyes widened, "W-what?" He interrupted.

Thorn raised an eyebrow, his mouth still open midsentence.

"Sorry…" Edge apologized.

Thorn nodded, "I almost made you do it without this again!" He lifted the medallion up and gestured to it. "But that would be terribly harsh. So, put it on and then do it again and we'll see how you complete the Thingy this time."

As Edge put it on he once again felt the strange power flowing through his veins. He then looked at his master with sarcasm written all over his face, "You do mean obstacle course, right?"

Thorn waved the matter away, "Obstacle course, Thingy, same thing!" He walked away and Edge smiled, rolling his eyes in amusement as he trotted off to begin the obstacle course again.

With the new strength and power, Edge easily passed through the obstacle course and as he reached the thin balance beam a mass of pink flashed past his face. He looked down at Thorn who held in his hands his mysterious, flaming spear, smiling with determination in his shadow's skill.

He shot ten more orbs of the pink flame and each one Edge flipped, jumped, and dodged out of harm's way.

Thorn nodded in approval and pride then jumped up and landed in front of Edge upon the thin balance beam. He pulled out a strange weapon and smiled with the same grit Edge had seen in his eyes before.

"Draw out those blades Edge and make them live up to your name!"

Swiftly, Edge unsheathed his two curved swords, Ivo and Elibis, and immediately Thorn swung at him and he blocked it.

Another swing from Thorn's spear came and Edge jumped nimbly over it. Then, he swung the two blades in a blinding array of sidecuts, backcuts, and overcuts.

Thorn blocked them with equal speed and their weapons locked in a chance.

Thorn smiled, still with determination as he spoke to his young shadow, "Already you show much promise," he stepped back, loosening the tension on his spear and lowered it. A pleasant smile spread across his face. "Come, that is enough for the day. How about we go relax and play a little more music before dinner?"

So the master and his shadow did just that.

**Sweey: Well that was an epic chapter! Haha! So, sword terms: A chance is (really my guess) of when two blades interlock and it becomes a battle of strength between the two swordsmen and on tries to overcome the other to gain the advantage. (This happens in the last battle with Ganondorf) Anyways, sidecuts, backcuts, and overcuts are just exactly what they sound like. Sidecuts go to the swinging in the direction that the palm of the hand is facing while wielding a sword and backcuts are with the back of the hand facing the direction of the swing. Overcuts are when a swordsman swings a blade over his head vertically. Yeah, so this story is about to get REALLY good….. soon…. Heh heh heh….. AND if you've read the Past of the Masked Knight, you'll be meeting some familiar faces in not the next chapter but the NEXT next chapter…. So my second update after this….. which would be…. Chapter 8 of the story! :D so please review and sorry for the long AN! Haha :) later gators! **


	8. Ch 7 Pictures of the Past

**Sweey:**_**Wow, it's been a while… hold on a sec…. gotta take a breather… **_

…_**. . …. … .. .. … . . .. . .. . .. …. … .. ….**_

_**Ooo-kay! Wow, it's been so long I'm kinda caught off guard! So, the reason I've been… have not been updating this story… is because in writing it in my notebook I kinda lost sight of what the story was about in the first place. Lol fail on my part eh? I don't even recall what the problem was, but, all's well that ends well right? That being said, I think at this point I'll have not recalled what it was that had been the problem in the storyline and therefore easily write over what I failed to accomplish. I think it had something to do with…. Someone being somewhere randomly or something like that…. Lol yeah, that vague. Well, abide with me and we'll see how this goes…..from this point on I'm capitalizing Shadow and Master when referring to them as well… duh. Anyways, blah blah blah… **_

_**Ha! Just finding out which chapter I was on was an ordeal! Haha, you see, I've switched lengths of chapters and locations and whatnot until the notes on the side seem like gibberish to me! X3 haha okay…. I'm done…. Ha…. Hrm…. Mmm…. It's a rather humorous and VERY long chapter… so…. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 7: Pictures of the Past**

"Keep yourself balanced!" Thorn directed, "And don't be afraid to launch one at my fat head, be afraid that I might hit you!"

Edge nodded then concentrated on his veins as they brought the blue energy to his hand, feeding the energy that was slowly achieving to create a large orb of light. Once it was ready, he hurled it towards Thorn and watched in dismay as the grizzled Amasi warrior destroyed it and kept it from reaching its designated target that was perched on a post behind Thorn. Edge had been training with the older Ivoian for nearly three months now and already Edge had acquired much knowledge and skill.

Thorn snorted in tedium, "Get aggressive boy! You'll not be able to defend yourself against a rampaging Demon Beast should you merely stand there idle!"

Edge formed another orb of blue light and sent it flying for another target, but Thorn's mitten-clad hand snatched it from the air and thrust it back at his very shocked, young shadow.

Edge mirrored his Master's trick and, having already created a second one, thrust both orbs toward two different targets and both hit home. With a satisfied grunt, Thorn leaned on his flaming spear, Ali.

"Excellent tactics and swift thinking, Edge. I suppose that will be all for today," Thorn decided then as he lowered his staff and walked alongside Edge, draping a muscled arm over the younger Ivoian's shoulders as they walked together.

Back inside the house, Thorn reclined in his favorite armchair before the fireplace and resided to playing his low whistle, Milo, while Edge sustained himself to reading one of the many journals that stuffed the bookcases in his room.

When he had first started reading the journals, he had caught Thorn smiling in favor of the useful pastime.

The journals themselves were full of handwritten accounts of soldiers and witnesses who had lived during the War of Lost Wishes. It was within the last few battles that his mother and father had been killed and the separation with his brother. Reading about the war often forced him to recall those terrible memories but somehow, he continued to overcome it, but that didn't stop the nightmares.

Sighing, he lifted his eyes and resided to gazing into the fires as he thought about his life before meeting Thorn. Though he had known the Amasi warrior for nearly three months now, the man was no less quirky or mysterious. But Edge wouldn't have him any other way, for Thorn was his Master and Edge was his Shadow.

Thorn looked over at his young Shadow. The boy's sharp, blue eyes were staring deep in thought at the fire. He decided it was time for the boy to know, but before he could even open his mouth to speak a knock came at the door.

The Master and his Shadow looked startled to the door then exchanged confused, wary glances with one another. They rarely ever got company out here. Thorn's house was located literally in the middle of _the middle _ofnowhere.

Thorn finally shrugged briefly then stood and faced the door, "Come in."

They watched intently as the knob of the door turned and prepared themselves as the door swung open with a gust of cool night air revealing a warrior with a tan, ball-like body standing upon two gray sesame-shaped feet. A deep hood of a green-brown cloak shrouded his face in shadow and a mitten-clad hand reached up to pull it back, unveiling a noble face elaborated with a gray-blond mustache and a sole patch. His right eye was hidden by an eye patch and his head was topped with shaggy blonde hair, with patches of gray that looked as though he'd cut it with the blade of the spear that waited ready in his hand.

"Randal? What in the Universe are you doing here?" Thorn demanded in a ripe mixture of shock and delight.

"Must I have a reason to come visit an old friend?" Randal replied with a dollop of charm in his voice.

Edge sighed in relief, it was obvious that Thorn and this round creature were former friends; that being decided he released the tension his hand held the saxe knife at his belt with. The saxe knife had been a gift from Thorn merely a few days ago. It was nothing short of ordinary and appeared somewhere between the sizes of a sword and a large knife, so it was a short sword nearly. Though it was rather plain to look at, it was razor sharp and hard as steel, so all in all, a rather fine weapon to have around when unforeseen visitors arrive.

Thorn smiled broadly at Randal and then glanced a statement to Edge, "This is Sir Randal of Planet Cathica. He is a very dear friend of mine."

Edge nodded his understanding and they both looked back to their guests.

"I perceive you have a new-fangled Shadow. What a twist of fate, for as do I!" Randal laughed gleefully as he stepped further into the room. "This is my apprentice, David."

A young boy of Randal's same species emerged from the doorway and beside his Master. One distinct difference that Edge noticed about this David fellow was that the shape of the his eyes were ovular rather than horizontally diamond-shaped like Randal's. Like Randal, he wore a hooded cloak save for it was a rich blue, a color that complimented his blue feet and eyes. While he had color, that was all, as his round body was a dull, dusty brown. In a scabbard at his left side protruded the handle of a large, broadsword. He raised an eyebrow in challenge to Edge's staring eyes but Edge remained an emotionless statue, showing little interest in the young Cathican, David. Randal on the other hand, now had Edge's full attention and curiosity.

If Thorn had taught him anything, he'd learned that when meeting new people, it was best to learn as much as you could from the that was possible, and about them for that matter. If anyone knew how to do that, it was Thorn himself. Edge watched from his reclaimed seat on the sofa as Thorn returned to his favorite armchair and lounged in its red, silky fabric cushions once again.

"Please, come and have a seat with us," Thorn insisted, gesturing to an available spot on the sofa and an additional armchair that sat empty across from Thorn's.

Both of them joined the Master and his Shadow, Randal resided to the additional armchair while David plopped roughly beside Edge on the couch. Edge scowled at the apprentice but the boy didn't seem to take notice.

Thorn rested his elbow on one arm of his chair as he rubbed his gotee thoughtfully, "This is my young shadow, Edge. He has been with me for several months now and I've discovered he's one with quick wit and overflows with talent."

Edge contained the pride that ached to beam from his face, preserving himself to the same impassive stature he had been in since the two Cathicans had first arrived. Of course, Thorn couldn't help but notice, although he refrained from pointing it out. That would be a lesson he'd later teach, for now, they were hosts.

David looked to his teacher with puzzlement written on his face, "His Shadow?"

Edge watched contently as Randal dipped his head, or rather his whole body, as he answered his apprentice, "Shadow is the Twin term for apprentice, for just as a shadow follows its host, an apprentice must follow his master."

David grunted with satisfaction and relaxed further into the red sofa. "I knew that," he murmured out of his teacher's earshot, but apparently, not out of Thorn's.

Thorn raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh is that so? Then why waste your breath and Master Randal's precious time with such an unnecessary question?"

David scowled, "I wanted to make sure I was right, that's all. Why'd you call him Master Randal? His title is Sir Randal!"

For a moment, Thorn was too angry to speak. It was invisible to David, but to Edge and Randal the emotionless mask was just a sure sign that Thorn's fuse had been lit.

"Well, boy, pardon my notion to doubt your superior intellect. You give the impression for being unfathomably wise for such a pigheaded fool," Thorn remarked casually.

Edge couldn't help but allow a brief snicker as he watched David's eyes widen at the insult. The apprentice had been beaming with pride at the beginning while Thorn _'praised'_ him until those last words where he realized that the grizzled Ivoian had been pulling his foot the entire time. David was now glaring at the old Amasi warrior but Thorn deliberately didn't observe the boy's anger.

"Well Randal, I can't imagine life is as peachy as it had been before this rotten fellow fell from the tree," Thorn admitted to his old friend.

David was seething and Edge couldn't help but grin at the other boy's discomfort.

"Can't say I have a choice. His father, Lord Normandy, will burn down my forest should I not comply," Randal shrugged sighing with a slight smile, "This just proves that fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

Thorn snickered and winked in acknowledgement of Randal's analogy. Edge couldn't suppress the amused smirk at the two old friends mingling.

"If he doesn't catch himself on fire with that temper of his," Thorn snorted softly as he reclined back in his chair contentedly then eyed Randal challengingly, "No doubt you arrived here with a message for me. Well, spit it out already!"

Randal smirked at him then spoke in a more serious manner, "Orlan has announced a Throng in six days."

Immediately Thorn shed off his joking manner and leaned forward with anticipation, his gray eyes honed for knowledge, "Where at?"

"The Twin Planet, Ivo," Randal replied cautiously.

"Ivo…" Thorn growled, "Why would he choose such a wretched planet? Never you mind, did Orlan say what the Throng is about?"

Randal shook himself, "He didn't mention any exact points, he merely stressed that you be there."

Thorn raised a brow at his words, "Doesn't surprise me in the least. Well, Edge and I had better get packing. I assume we'll leave at dawn, no?"

Randal nodded briefly, "On my ship the Cypin Star…"

Thorn's face paled at those words and he swallowed hard, "Very well." Then he stood and turned to Edge, "Come my young Shadow, we best get packing."

…..

The lids of Thorn's eyes flickered open suddenly. He could hear Edge tossing in his bed from a nightmare.

Thorn sat up, frowning with concern for his young Shadow. They'd be leaving tomorrow to go to Ivo and the grizzled Ivoian hadn't been able to manage anything more than a light sleep at the thought of riding on a ship in the morning. How he hated those things.

As he passed down the hall and tiptoed passed the guest room where Randal and his apprentice, David, slept, Thorn slipped silently into Edge's bedroom like a shadow.

As he approached, Thorn realized his assumptions deemed true as he watched the boy flip and turn among his bedding, trembling with terror and groaning with disquiet as Edge's mind was consumed by the nightmare.

Thorn's brows drew together in an irate fury as his gentle, gray eyes became wild with hatred as he recalled the Emperor of Darkness, Nightmare.

The blankets were damp with the Edge's cold sweat when Thorn went and reached for them. He laid a hand on the boy's forehead and another on his own chest as Ali flooded over his head and created pictures into his imagination from Edge's mind. Through his flaming staff he would be able to see glimpses of the boy's nightmare.

It was a terrible scene but the like of which Thorn was very familiar with. Fire lions were attacking a helpless village in Ivo, a woman and a man were killed in the midst of it all whom Thorn assumed were the deprived boy's parents. Another boy, who appeared to be the Edge's older brother, was taken captive by the fire lions. Then Thorn saw the familiar face of an old enemy that made his skin crawl with rage.

"Ciran, the Satisan General…" Thorn growled to himself.

He pulled away slowly as Edge's eyes fluttered open.

"M-Master Thorn?" Edge's eyes were filled with hot tears and Thorn wrapped his arms around his young Shadow.

"Such turmoil you have experienced my young Shadow. I am remorseful knowing that you have had to live with such an awful memory," Thorn whispered gently.

Edge couldn't hold the pain behind his emotionless mask any longer and he began to sob into his Master's shoulder. He mourned deeply for his family that had been so cruelly ripped away from him by Death's unkind hands.

Thorn held the boy tighter in his arms and did so long into the night until Edge's eyes could produce not a single tear more.

Edge pulled away slowly, his eyes swollen and red from his anguish and he looked up into the deep, wise, gray eyes of his Master that he had become so familiar and dependant upon.

"I can truly say that I understand your pain Edge. Nightmare stole away my family as well," Thorn divulged softly, his voice faltering with grief.

Edge's eyes were filled with concern for his Master, "What happened to them?"

Thorn smiled weakly at him, "It does not matter how they died, but I believe it's time you see those pictures."

Thorn led Edge down the spiral staircase and brought him to the small shelving unit where he had first caught Edge snooping.

Carefully, Thorn lifted the largest of the three frames revealing a portrait of a man, a woman, and a young girl.

Edge looked closer and realized that the man was indeed Thorn when he had been much younger. His hair was shorter and his gotee a great deal tidier, both a rich, even shade of brown. The woman, Edge automatically assumed was his wife and the young girl who looked remarkably like her mother was obviously their daughter.

Thorn stroked the picture lovingly and backed away a hand held over his heart as he sighed.

"This is my wife, Velari, and my daughter, Hena Rose," Thorn explained. Then he addressed the picture, "Velari, Hena, this is my Shadow, Edge of Elibis."

Edge bowed in respect to the picture. A secret tear slipped from his eye and he wiped it away before Thorn could notice.

"Well, this is the secret," Thorn sighed, "The rest of the pictures are just random photos of old friends and places I've traveled to."

Edge noticed another picture of Thorn and a round creature that just so happened to be Randal. Beside it was an older photo encased in a silver frame. There were several characters there, an Eliban, Randal of course was there, a ninja, a samurai, an Ironcladdian, and a mysterious Twin, hooded and cloaked.

"Those are my fellow Amasi, well, those who are in my group," Thorn informed Edge.

Edge nodded, "So we're not subject to one species."

Thorn shook his head smiling in agreement.

Edge's gaze fell upon the hooded Twin. He still couldn't decide whether the man was from Ivo or Elibis. The shadow from the hood hid all the important details as well as wear from the age of the photo. He pointed to him, "Who is he?"

Thorn studied the hooded man, "That's Drifter the Wanderer."

"The Wanderer?" Edge echoed, with new found awe and respect, "Like the ones mentioned in the journals?"

Thorn nodded, "Yes and he's probably the best of them all."

"Why is his name Drifter?" Edge queried.

"He has never revealed his name to anyone nor has he ever shown his face. Well, save for those in that picture," Thorn answered as he stared at the old photo in blissful memory, "That is why he makes such an excellent Wanderer. He's shrouded in mystery and shadow. To his kin, it is crucial to blend in with the background and go on unnoticed. The Wanderers are a curious breed, they wander the lands as strangers to a planet, snatching up every bit of information they can, then leave without a trace bringing in a full report every time without fail. They are full of wanderlust for that is how they came to have such a name."

"Wanderlust," Edge repeated, "So are Wanderers Amasi warriors too?"

Thorn shrugged, dipping his head, "More or less… Well, you've got the idea. Come on, it's time we get some rest." He laid one of his mitten-clad hands on Edge's shoulder and they ascended the spiral staircase being quite so as not to awaken Sir Randal and his apprentice, David, then separated to their rooms after one last embrace.

…

**Sweey:**_** Butterfly KISSES that chapter took over four hours to type! O_O Anyways, Drifter is chief of the Wanderers and in fact had trained Stranger before the young Wanderer became the Wanderer we know and love today! :D WOO! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz I know I did! XD I had to literally skip several pages of chapters (which will be in the next) to make this all fit right! Ha, I had them leave to Ivo BEFORE I even got close to writing this chapter. I had the notes **__"Put in chapter 6"__** written above it. lol which this was chapter 7 so…. ha and THAT was chapter 10….O_O Understand my delay and confusion! heh heh, so, tell me how are you enjoying this story? :3 I'll try to update it again soon, mkay? ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	9. Ch 8 Idiosyncrasy

**Sweey:**_** Well… this is awkward. X3 Alright it's not…. SO! I found out that my fear of velvet is a real phobia!**_

_**ANYways…..**_

_**MAN! This story really needs some good hard work done on it! ANYWHO… it seems to me that (according to my good friend Panda Warrior) it was about time that I got this story updated, eh? As I've said many times before this… my notes are like gibberish to me on this story! XD haha this chapter was actually titled:**_

Chapter… after this__(arrow pointing up)_ But yeah…._

_**Course I'm almost certain you'll agree that I may as well have kept the name of the chapter as that…. X3 well enjoy! **_

**Chapter 9:**_** Idiosyncrasy**_

With nothing more needed to be taken care of, the four left behind the comfort of Thorn's house and entered Sir Randal's massive battleship, the Cypin Star.

As soon as they stepped on board the ship, Edge noticed a drastic change in Thorn's very appearance. It was as though a veil of darkness and dread had fallen over his eyes and glazed them over with disquiet and restlessness. He became more clumsy and jumpy when he bumped into things. Thorn's grip had tightened on Ali, as if he was choking the staff for support. Whenever he spoke, his voice was quite and almost tight as though he were intimidated by some unseen force. That very thought brought fear to Edge's eyes. If Thorn was afraid of something, then it probably really was something dreadful. Without thinking, Edge placed a comforting hand on his Master's rigid shoulder.

When Thorn turned, he could see the deep concern that shimmered in his Shadow's eyes. Thorn attempted a smile successfully to show his gratitude before exiting the main hall and slipping into one of the empty rooms that they'd be spending the next few nights in.

Edge took the hidden message that Thorn wanted to be alone. He decided to head to the control deck where Randal was setting up the ship for take off. It wasn't long that the knight noticed Edge's presence and he smiled up at him.

"Well, it's nice to see you're as curious as your Master, young Shadow," Randal said cheerfully.

Edge nodded and Randal cocked his head.

"You know, you're a lot like him."

"How so?" Edge mused softly, trying his best not to show his interest.

Randal grinned and winked as he fiddled with some levers, "You're really good at the performing arts."

Edge shook his head in confusion, "Performing arts?"

Randal nodded, "Acting."

Edge was a little taken back but then he smiled as he realized the old knight was merely joking. The young Shadow allowed his gaze to shift about the room at all the various switches and controls that lined the room. It was evident as to why the room was referred to as the 'control deck'.

It wasn't long after that the ship lurched slowly forward then back again as it accelerated. It was that exact moment that Thorn had chosen to walk into the room. He had been wondering what was taking Randal so long when in fact, it wasn't long at all.

The old Amasi's eyes widened and he snapped his hands on Ali for security before plopping into a nearby chair. He said nothing after that and, when the ship's course was smooth and consistent; he left the control deck and fled back to the refuge of his bunkroom.

Edge's sharp blue eyes followed the path that his Master had taken and he looked at Randal, "What's wrong with him, is he starsick?"

Randal was caught off guard, "No he's had a bad pas-eh…. yes, to some it all up he gets starsick. He may look tough on the outside, but he gets _very _starsick the first few days of flight."

Narrowing his eyes, Edge studied the old knight, not quite sure if he was really telling the truth. Deciding he would probably find it out when the moment was right he nodded then resided to reading one of the journals he'd decided to take along with him.

This particular journal had been suggested to him by Thorn himself. It was about a man called Vagrant who was a Wanderer. He travelled about the Universe, memorizing every landmark and fact about each planet then drew maps of them which he sent to the Resistance, known today as the GSA, or Galaxy Soldier Army.

The way of the Wanderers was interesting indeed. They show their faces only to friends, but shroud themselves in mystery when out and about. Only their dearest friends come to know their real name as each Wanderer is given a name that is a word that describes their actions, Wanderer of course, was the very man who first established the Wanderers' Order, so they adopted the name as a whole. Names such as Tramp, Vagabond, Nomad, Traveler, and Voyager could be used. There was one mentioned who was known to as Stranger who never once told anyone his name nor revealed his true face. Drifter, the name given to the chief of the Wanderers, was a near legendary figure and very well known as a sort of fabled individual.

Edge looked up from the book with a new light shining in his eyes. Was it the same Drifter Thorn had mentioned before? He could only hope.

….

With blue eyes gradually slipping from word to word and lids growing heavier by the hour, Edge finally decided it was time he get some rest. He placed his book back in the gray-tan messenger bag that he had brought along with him then swung it over his shoulder and retreated to the main hall that would take him from the control deck to the bunkrooms.

As he neared the room he and Thorn were sharing he paused outside when his fleet hearing caught sound of something he'd never heard before. It was a choking sound followed by deep, ragged gasps of air then out again with a faint hiss. The sound was smoldering and full of torture from long years spent suffering from time remaining in a retched past with the bitter taste of revenge kissing the aching wounds that lingered. Edge soon realized what this sound was, it was a sound he had made himself since the day he'd watched his parents fade away in the coldhearted blaze of the Fire Lions.

Sobbing…

Edge didn't have to know what it was about, in his heart he knew exactly what it was that brought Thorn so much heartache. Ever since they arrived on Randal's ship Thorn had been acting strange.

Quietly, Edge opened the door and slipped in.

Thorn was doubled over, sitting in a chair before a writing desk covered with old letters. Tears tainted the aged, yellowing parchments covered with faded flowing ink. It was evident that whatever these letters were about, they held the answer to Thorn's misery.

Edge frowned, he wanted to approach his Master and comfort him like the old Amasi had done for him. He wanted to share the burden that Thorn's heart was weeping over. Then it dawned upon him, his first assumption had been correct.

Walking at a snail's pace toward his Master, Edge held out his hand and perched it on his mentor's shoulder. At once the shoulder that had been trembling from the emotional turmoil he was undergoing died away and was reborn into muscles rigid and stiff, though the quivering could not be shaken off.

Slowly, Thorn turned his head to his Shadow's gaze. Edge was slightly taken back by the weary, red-rimmed, gray eyes that looked at him with so little strength in them. Tears still fled from his eyes and down his cheeks then slithered down through his graying facial hair.

"Y-you needn't worry about me, boy. I'll be fine on my own. Nothing more than a rude memo gift from my ancient past. Go to bed."

The last words were an order but the first words cried out to Edge, screaming at him to take action, to comfort his mentor's broken heart, like the old Amasi had done to him when he'd taken Edge in as his own.

"No Thorn, I'm not going to bed until I can see you smiling again," Edge said firmly.

Thorn's face grew stern as he rose to his feet, "I'm going to bed too. Besides, it's none of your business. I'll tell you when I'm ready and that won't be for a great long while. Now go to bed."

That statement made Edge feel a little better. Perhaps Thorn was right. He rushed in and embraced his mentor, who at first was startled a bit before he returned the affection.

"Sorry Master."

"I understand my young Shadow. It is time we get some rest."

The two broke away from each other and turned out the lights, slipped into their individual bunks, then fell asleep in the companionable silence that weaved with the purring engine of the battleship the Cypin Star.

**Sweey:**_** Forgive me but I had to cut this chapter short. I'm getting tired and I believe it's time I get a shower. Besides, this I found to be yet another bittersweet moments where the relationship between Master and Shadow was portrayed perfectly, almost figuratively poetically. The two have such mutual sufferings in their past…. it's like fate brought them together. Course…. Wouldn't it be ironic if my name were Fate? It's not, but it was just a random funny thought! X3 haha Here though we could say that my name is Zues and I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW NOW! Click the button or I shall ZAP you with a lightning bolt! XD MUAHAHA! REVIEW! :) Later gators! **_

_**COOKIES for anyone who can tell me what the ridiculous word Idiosyncrasy means without the use of a dictionary or any other source (on the internet or in the hands)! :) Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^**_

_**For the record my phobia is**__** Haptodysphoria -**_ An unpleasant sensation derived from touching certain objects such as velvet, cotton, silk, etc.

_**Edge is batophobic- he's afraid of heights.**_

_**Now… the question is…. Which phobia did Thorn portray today? Is it:**_

_**A) Pteromerhanophobia**_

_**B) Aviaphobia**_

_**C) Aviaotophobia**_

_**D) Aerophobia**_

_**Which fear does David have? (This one has really nothing to do with anything…)**_

_**A)**_

_**B)**_ Phobophobia

_**C)**_ Erythryphobia

_**D)**_ Snickophobia

_**Remember…. No using any kind of internet or other source other than your brain. OTHERWISE YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! I will answer in the next update through the chapter! ^_^ **_

_**Butterfly kisses! … My wrist really hurts. I won't be the getting a surgery cuz of financial issues…. so keep me in mind please. :) I've also updated both the Life of a Star Warrior's chapter 8 and have officially started Clashing Colors (you can read its first chapter). :D Well LATER GATORS! **_


End file.
